


A World Of Love And Death

by NympheSama



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT FROM CHAPTER ONE, F/M, Gore, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Glenn had always known that Love was a heavier burden than any other, even than the constant threat of Death. But sometimes, passion and desire can lead you down a path, you can't easily escape from. [EXPLIXIT] Glenn x Daryl from chapter one, will be trying to keep it fairly compliant but, will be changing a few things too.Lemons, Language, Violence etc (I could list tags forever, but it gets boring after awhile - lets just say EXPLICIT, ne?)Originally intended to be heavily dependent on music (recurring theme/key plot point)





	A World Of Love And Death

Glenn Rhee could not possibly feel better than he did right now, he felt freer than he had in what felt like his entire lie. He honestly could not remember the last time he'd had a night of work, a night to himself. He'd managed to make some serious tips the night before, so he was feeling extremely excited about being able to finally join his friends on their weekly night out. He usually had to skip it, offering them a lame 'I have work early tomorrow' or, 'I have to feed next doors cat.' He wasn't even sure if he had a neighbour, let alone if they had a cat in the apartment next to his. His friends always threw him exasperated, knowing looks, but they never pushed him on it. Tonight though, tonight he was finally able to join them. He felt the immense freedom overwhelming him, making him giggly and giddy with excitement.

"You look like you're 'bout to burst." His friend Krystal commented, a small smile tugging at her lips. Glenn drew in a deep breath, filling his lungs with what seemed to him, to be the cleanest most wonderful air he had ever inhaled. He held it for a moment, before letting his breath out in one large, long gust.

"I feel ready too, I haven't been able to even think of taking a night off work for so long now, too long. I feel like I've been liberated!" He crowed, stretching his arms out and twirling around in a small circle as they walked to the bar that his friends usually haunted on a Friday night. His friends all laughed at his enthusiasm, and the girl just behind him had to steady him as he tripped slightly up the curb.

"Easy there hot stuff." She said, her eyes laughing as she barely contained a grin.

"Just remember to pace yourself, you haven't been out to play for some time. You don't want a hangover tomorrow when you have to go into work again." Said the girl next to her. Glenn smiled over his shoulder, smirking devilishly at the two girls, Hannah and Isabella.

"I fully intend on getting so wasted, that you guys have to carry me home and put me to bed. Hell, I plan to not even be able to remember my own address by the end of tonight!" He said, laughing as the girls all slapped him on the arm playfully. The only other male in the group, a sour-puss named Iain, who didn't even _like_ Glenn, so far as he was aware, scrunched his face up at the playful banter. Glenn wasn't sure why the man had even come, though he suspected it had something to do with the non-existent mini skirts the girls were wearing, and the barely covered cleavage. He decided he didn't care either way, and immediately returned to ignoring the other man. "I don't know when I'll be able to afford another night off, I plan to enjoy this one to the fullest! Bring on the party!" He crowed, dropping back to drape his arms over the girls shoulders so he could usher them into the bar a little faster. They giggled as they dashed across the road, diving in through the doors and exploding their way into the bar. It went without saying, that they received various strange looks from the patrons already inside, all three of them, but all Glenn and the girls could do was giggle louder at the expressions turned to the door as they entered.

" _Keviiiin!_ " Isabella roared, startling the customer sitting closest to them. Glenn lowered his arms and she immediately dashed across the empty dance-floor, slapping her palms onto the bar and hopping up to sit on the edge, leaning over to throw her arms around the bartenders neck and planted a loud and most likely very sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe you still wont come out with me... you ever gonna let me into your heart?" Kevin chuckled at her enthusiasm and patted her on the arm, before he eased her back to the floor on her own side of the bar.

"Isabella, little butterfly," He said, and Glenn couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Kevin had given her years before when she first showed up with a new tattoo on her shoulder. "I tell you repeatedly. My heart belongs to only one special lady, I'm afraid its still, and always, Bianca's." Isabella pouted, but the expression was soon wiped away by a large and carefree grin.

"I know few men who would place their bar above the comfort of a woman in their bed..." Glenn rolled his eyes at the whole, disgustingly mushy, display. He hoped they would both get their shit together soon, having to witness this sickeningly sweet banter each time he came to **Bianca's** was almost enough to put him off of coming back again. Almost.

"Five glasses and a pitcher of Blue Lagoon, please Kev!" He said, his troop of friends joining him at the bar. Kevin gave Glenn a salute of recognition, as he moved away to start mixing the cocktail. Glenn turned around and leaned his elbows back against the bar, glancing round to find that there were no potential people of interest in the bar, as of yet anyway.

"P.P.I's?" Krystal asked, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Negative as yet, I'll let you know if I spot anyone worthy of mentioning though - but don't you _dare_ stitch me up by making off with them first again! I've been working solidly for too long, I need this tonight!" He warned playfully, flashing her a brief mock glare.

"But he was just so _hooooot!_ " She whined, before she burst out laughing. It was true, the guy he'd pointed out to her _was_ at the top of the hot chart that night, but Glenn would never really hold it against her that the guy went home with her instead of him. There were more to people than how they looked. Iain gave a grimace and pointedly ignored their conversation, which Glenn was thankful for. He was on a high, he didn't need anyone giving him a 'talking to' about his sexual orientation. He hadn't taken it from his parents, he certainly wouldn't from this ass-hat the girls had invited tonight.

"So, booth?" He asked, looking around the room. Six private booths lined the right side of the room, the wooden partitions just higher than a persons head, so you could still ask the table next door for something should you wish. The other side of the room was host to a stage, the dance-floor set in the middle of the room lay at its front edge. Glenn's brow furrowed as he turned to look back over his shoulder at the bartender, before anyone could actually answer his question. "Say Kev, anyone decent playing tonight?" He asked, one lip curling as he shifted his leg to avoid the playful slap Krystal aimed at him. "That last band I heard here was worse than screeching cats, I hope you have something better lined up tonight - I'd hate to think I gave up my one free night to listen to more cat stranglers!" He laughed loudly at the one finger salute he received, before the bartender collected their pitcher and glasses, bringing them over to the group.

"I've never once had bad music in here Glenn, and don't you spout otherwise." Kevin said, taking the cigarette from his ear and rolling it between his fingers awhile. He sighed forlornly and stuck the cigarette behind his ear again, his hair falling to hide its existence from the world. "There's some fella's coming down later in the evening, can't remember their name - if they even have one. They'll be playing some tributes to various bands. Country, Rock, Punk. I dunno, some shit close to that."

"You're losing your touch man, year ago you'd have known them inside out before you let them anywhere near your stage!" Glenn teased, grabbing the five glasses and watching with amusement as Krystal and Hannah shared the weight of the pitcher, carrying it over to a booth that Iain had picked out for them.

"I guess I'm getting old. I couldn't care less about knowing their insides anymore, just so long as they play half decent and bring me more money in."

"You mean its all about the money?" Glenn gave a faux gasp, though his eyes all but danced with the excitement and happiness he felt. "Why Kevin, I'm shocked at you, shocked!" He laughed as he received another one finger salute for his cheek, before Kevin waved him away, and he hurried away to join his friends.

Hannah and Isabella sat themselves in the left side of the booth, while Krystal and Iain took the Right side. Glenn immediately stole into the left side, determined not to be seated anywhere near Captain Buzzkill for any length of time if he could help it. Once he had slid into his seat, he placed the glasses on the table, surrounding the pitcher that the girls had placed in the middle. He poured a generous amount in each glass and then handed them out, receiving a round of applause and a chorus of thanks for his efforts.

"Hmm." A mutual humming sounded from each of them, as they took the first sip. Hannah and Krystal giggled as Glenn continued past a sip, and downed the whole glass.

"Thirsty boy, huh?" Isabella teased, lightly shoving him with her shoulder. Hannah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Glenn found himself laughing along with Krystal at the joke. Iain grimaced at the image no doubt now in his brain, but again, declined to comment on it.

"I haven't drank in over a month, and I mean at home - let alone coming out with you guys." Glenn replied, pouring himself another drink from the pitcher on the table. He took another sip, restraining himself from downing the glass again this time, and then sat his glass back on the table, letting his hand play with the glass as he looked around his friends. "So, what's been happening with you guys since I last came out then?" He asked, to which the girls all exploded into excited babbling.

For the next hour and a half, the booth was filled with the inconsequential chatter of things that you just _did not_ discuss while at work. The new tattoos that Isabella had bought, the break-up of another of Krystal's relationships and the hectic lives of Hannah's monstrous children. Not that Glenn minded children in the least, he just prefer that he could give them back again, especially when they were as energetic as Hannah's kids. He pitied tonight's babysitter, knowing only too well what was in store for them. Iain talked to the girls about his hobby, repairing old cars, but Glenn paid little attention, knowing full well that 'repairing old cars' was what Iain called 'building model cars.' The bar had slowly begun to fill around them, and by the third trip back to the bar for another pitcher, it was a job to get served without a ten minute wait.

"Shots!" Krystal declared suddenly. Isabella squealed happily and Hannah laughed, before all three girls began to chant together. "Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots!" Glenn raised his hands in surrender, though he had never opposed the idea, and slid from the booth, walking to the bar with a decidedly pleasant mellowness running through his veins.

"Barkeep!" He called dramatically, slapping his hand onto the top of the bar. "We would like some shots!" Kevin rolled his eyes as he finished serving his current customer, and then strolled down the bar to handle Glenn's new order.

"And just what 'shots' are we having today sir?" Kevin asked with an exaggerated flourish. Glenn laughed and shrugged, showing his indifference over the alcohol he next imbibed.

"Surprise us!" He said, letting his hands drop back to his sides. Kevin nodded and walked away, setting up a tray with far too many glasses for just five people, but Glenn suspected he was merely anticipating someone from his group returning in five minutes asking for more shots, and thus killing two birds with one stone. He looked around the bar while he waited, and noticed that there was a group of men on the stage, checking instruments and setting themselves up to play. He could see three men moving about the stage, wearing baggy trousers with oversized black T-shirts with various bands on the front and a fourth man to the back of the group, who just did _not_ seem to fit the image the others seemed to be going for.

Glenn frowned, unable to see the other man save for his back, but even this was enough to tell him he was not like the other music enthusiasts in the group. He was standing in one spot, nodding his head slightly as he tweaked a guitar to his liking. He wore snug looking jeans with a sleeveless jacket over his torso. Glenn couldn't tell if he wore a shirt underneath, but even so the jacket held his eyes for a long moment, for it was decorated only with two white angel wings. Unlike the other people with him, he also wore no jewellery.

Glenn was drawn out of his perving by Kevin loudly and deliberate clearing his throat. He blushed and turned to hand over the money for the drinks, plastering what he hoped passed for an innocent smile on his face. Kevin's scoff of laughter told him that the expression was _not_ convincing in the least. With a burning face, he hurried back to the safety of his booth, taking his tray of shots with him. A rapid round of drinking then began, each of Glenn's companions took a glass, as he did himself and downed its contents, each racing to drink their allotted shots the fastest and slamming the empty glass upside down on the table when they were done.

"Woooooo!" Isabella crowed, throwing her arms up in the air as she finished first. Hearty laughter bubbled from each of them, the atmosphere in their booth one of contentment and excitement.

"We should play spin the bottle!" Krystal said, her eyes gleaming with mischief, something which immediately set off warning bells in Glenn's mind, or it would have if he weren't already so inebriated.

"Oh no, no, no, no..." He managed, laying his last glass down on the table. He jabbed a distinctly wobbly finger in his friends general direction, hoping he looked stern but suspecting he looked merely childish. "Last time I played spin the bottle with _you,_ I ended up in Woodstock!" He ceased his pointing and grabbed the pitcher, pouring himself another glass of cocktail.

"Oh come on, Woodstock isn't _soooo_ far away." Krystal rebuffed, trying to pout but failing miserably as she laughed hard at Glenn's previous misfortune.

"It is when I have to be at work next morning!" Glenn grumbled, though he did smile over the top of his glass before knocking the drink back. As he drank, the first furious notes from a guitar were heard blaring across the bar. Glenn slammed his empty glass back to the table and cheered with his friends as the assembled crew on stage began to play.

_Woohoohoo_

"Woooo!" There was already a small crowd around the stage, either at tables or crowding near the edge. Glenn took one look around his group of friends, and knew that the time for drinking was to be put on hold, the time to dance was now.

_Woohoohoo_

Isabella practically climbed over him in her haste to escape the booth, and Glenn laughed when she ended up stumbling, in a highly undignified manner, onto the dance-floor. He slipped from his seat with far more grace, stopping briefly to help Hannah out from her seat and then leading her to the dance-floor behind him.

_Debbie just hit the wall_  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

_She was gonna be an actress_  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of Whitesnake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing has been alright since

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Glenn sang along as he danced, nodding his head to Krystal as she finally managed to drag Iain over with her so that she could join them. He bumped into her playfully, receiving a playful shove in return before Krystal became totally absorbed in moving her body to the beat of the music. He smiled and turned towards the stage, suddenly realizing he would now have the opportunity to ogle the guitar player that he had only been able to previously observe from behind.

_Woohoohoo_  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo

Glenn had to do a double take when he finally managed to get a good look at the mysterious guitar player. The guy seemed to have a talent for standing at just the wrong angle so as to keep himself hidden from the crowd. He was still towards the back of the stage, almost tucked away behind the other players. While the other band members were jumping enthusiastically to the music, he was almost completely still, his hands moving fluidly as he swayed slightly. Glenn managed to catch perhaps a three second glimpse of the man, as he briefly glanced at the singer. He was older than the other men on stage, that much Glenn was _almost_ certain of. His blue eyes were gleaming with the pleasure of playing, while the mans face was set with indifference. He seemed to be there simply for the enjoyment of playing, rather than the backlash wave of adoration that came with it. If Glenn had thought that any man before this one was handsome, then this man was a god.

_She's seen all the classics_   
_She knows every line_   
_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_   
_Even Saint Elmo's Fire_   
_She rocked out to Wham_   
_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan_   
_Thought she'd get a hand_   
_On a member of Duran Duran_

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin_   
_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen_   
_When did reality become T.V._   
_Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows_   
_(on the radio was)_

_Springsteen, Madonna_   
_Way before Nirvana_   
_There was U2 and Blondie_   
_And music still on MTV_   
_Her two kids in high school_   
_They tell her that she's uncool_   
_Cause she's still preoccupied_   
_With 19, 19, 1985_

Glenn's throat was dry, as he danced with his friends, secretly trying to catch any glimpse of the guitar man as he could. He twirled Krystal around, and then did the same for Isabella, while Iain danced with Hannah. Krystal was smirking at him with a terrifying _knowledge_ in her eye that made Glenn feel like his skin was itching. He glanced back at his guilty pleasure, taking in the man's shoulder length brown hair as he flipped it easily from his eyes, all the while continuing to play flawlessly.

_Woohoohoo_

He tried his hardest to ignore Krystal's teasing, as she pointed towards the back of the stage where the stubborn man was still hiding himself away, clearly mouthing 'mine' at him. Glenn shook his head and batted her pointed fingers down, smiling as she came closer and danced back to back with him. He spared a quick glance at the attractive, almost hidden player, and this time noticed that he had a rolled cigarette set casually between his lips, though it remained unlit.

_She hates time make it stop_  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

_Springsteen, Madonna_   
_Way before Nirvana_   
_There was U2 and Blondie_   
_And music still on MTV_   
_Her two kids in high school_   
_They tell her that she's uncool_   
_Cause she's still preoccupied_   
_With 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_   
_Way before Nirvana_   
_There was U2 and Blondie_   
_And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)_   
_Her two kids in high school_   
_They tell her that she's uncool_   
_Cause she's still preoccupied_   
_With 19, 19, 1985_

With the end of one song, came the beginning of another, and so the dance-floor was filled with renewed energy with the new beat. Soon, Glenn had lost track of time completely, his body raging to the music as his eyes darted repeatedly to the guitar player at the back of the stage. As he continued to play, the mans hair slowly began to stick to his forehead and neck, his bare arms and other revealed skin glistening from the sweat he shed.

_That was my brother lost in the rubble_   
_That was my sister lost in the crush_   
_That was our mothers, those were our children_   
_That was our fathers, that was each one of us_   
_A million prayers to God above_   
_A million tears make an ocean of_

_One for love_   
_One for truth_   
_One for me, one for you_

_I found spirit, they couldn't ruin it_   
_I found courage in the smoke and dust_   
_I found faith in the songs you silenced_   
_Deep down it's ringing out in each of us_   
_Yeah... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Glenn was beginning to feel the burn of too much dancing and not enough drinking, and he suspected from the hot and flustered expressions of his friends that this was to be the last song they danced to, for awhile at least. He laughed as Iain tripped over his feet, falling to his knees and attempting to make it seem as though it was deliberate. He shared a glance with Krystal, who looked as though she was trying to hide her own laughter behind her hand. Isabella had no such tact, she pointed and laughed and Hannah leaned against her as she did the same. Glenn shook his head at his friends antics and continued to dance, still glancing at his fascination when he thought no-one would notice.

_One for love_   
_One for truth_   
_One for me, one for you_

_Where we once were divided, now we stand united_   
_We stand as one... undivided._   
_How many hands? How many hearts?_   
_How many dreams been torn apart?_   
_Enough, enough... the time has come to rise back as_

_One for love_   
_One for truth_   
_One for me, one for you_

_Where we once were divided now we stand united_   
_We stand as one... undivided._

_Undivided._   
_Undivided._

_One for love_   
_One for truth_   
_One for me, one for you_   
_Where we once were divided, now we stand united_   
_We stand as one... undivided._

As the song ended, the band declared that they would take a ten minute recess and then return to stage. Glenn tried to catch a last glimpse of his addiction, but alas, the man had already disappeared, his guitar propped safely against the wall. Glenn huffed a sigh of frustration, before turning slightly, feeling a hand on his arm. Krystal had a naughty gleam to her eye, and was holding a suspicious looking rolled cigarette towards him. He smiled and nodded, and together they stumbled their way out the back door of the bar, their legs stiff and tired from the countless time spent dancing. As they burst through the door, the fresh air hit them like a wave of cool water, rolling over their hot skin pleasantly. Glenn took a deep breath and savoured the night time air, relishing the freedom and the intoxication in him.

"I get first take! I'm busting for the loo!" Hannah joked, causing their group to laugh at her as she crossed her legs for emphasis. Glenn knew to bring lighters on his nights out with Krystal, it was inevitable that she would remember anything _but_ the lighter. He fished in his pocket and dug it out, cupping his hand loosely around the flame as he held it up for his friend. Hannah leant forward and let the tip of the joint rest in the flame, letting her eyes slip closed as she took a long drag. "Hmm, I haven't had this shit for months..." She said, as she blew out a small stream of smoke. Glenn just smiled and re-pocketed his lighter, understanding her feelings. He hadn't had much of a chance for anything but work for far too long now. After another few drags, Hannah passed the joint on to Iain, who took only one long drag himself. He in turn passed it to Isabella, then leant a steady arm to Hannah, as she stumbled her way back inside.

"So," Krystal said, and Glenn couldn't help but groan as he leaned back against the wall. He should have known she would want to tease him about his subtlety, or lack thereof. "Isabella, did you notice Glenn has a little bit of a crush?" Isabella smirked as she too leaned against the wall, her eyes glazed and her eyelids heavy as she took a deep drag from their shared joint.

"Glenn? Crush?" She asked, her voice far too innocent to be believed. "I don't know what you mean Krys, oh wait, unless you mean the hottie that Glenn's eyes have been super-glued to since he came on stage. Glenn shoved her lightly, blushing at the implication he had been staring. Isabella took another drag, before passing the joint to Krystal.

"Aw, poor baby!" Krystal teased, placing the joint between her lips and inhaling her own drag. She closed her eyes for a moment, before a thin stream of smoke escaped each of her nostrils. She then opened her eyes and smirked at Glenn. "You know he's straight, right? Guy that hot, gotta be."

"Whether he is or isn't, I'm just enjoying the view _._ " Glenn said, snatching the joint from her fingers and taking a drag of his own. He felt the growing buzz of irritation in the far corners of his mind, but as he inhaled a second time, he felt the feeling become blanketed beneath the easy warmth that came from the joint. Krystal and Isabella both laughed at him, and he had no doubt they would have continued to tease him, if not for the low, strong voice that came from just to his right.

"You gotta light?" Glenn, his hand already fishing in his pocket, smiled as he turned to the stranger, but his confirmation died on his lips. Standing before him, was the guitarist he had been attempting to perv on since he had first spotted him. Krystal was laughing in a completely non-subtle way that had Glenn blushing already, while Isabella was just watching with a hand over her mouth, and Glenn suspected she was doing so only to silence her own laughter. He finally managed to tear his hand from his pocket, his lighter within his grip. He offered it silently to the other man, who nodded at him as he took it from between his fingers.

"Thanks man." The stranger said, his southern accent sending shivers down Glenn's spine, possibly because he imagined it whispering some severe profanity into his ear. He snapped out of his fantasy when Isabella coughed loudly, realizing the man had now lit his cigarette and was offering him his lighter back. He accepted, and the man turned as if to leave, something Glenn most definitely did _not_ want.

"You're amazing." Glenn blurted suddenly, causing Isabella and Krystal to both laugh, loudly. He blushed as the man turned back, his eyebrows high on his forehead. Whether from surprise at Glenn's rash outburst or the comment, Glenn couldn't tell. "The guitar! You play so well... was it difficult you learn?" He hedged, hoping that this stranger wouldn't just laugh at his blatant attempt at fishing information out of him. Blue eyes examined him closely for a moment, the now lit cigarette rolling to the far side of the mans mouth.

"Couple years, wasn' so hard." Glenn nodded, pleased that he even got an answer at all. He noticed Krystal was whispering in Isabella's ear, something that was no doubt intended to humiliate him even further, but before he got a chance to confront her, the both of them were already disappearing through the back door into the bar.

"We'll tell Iain to get the next round in Glenn!" Isabella called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Krystal called just after her.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do!" Glenn called back, hearing his friends cackle gleefully before the door was slammed shut behind them. "I'm so sorry about them." He sighed, turning back to the man next to him. "They haven't seen me outside of work for awhile, they're doing their best to make it as memorable as possible and they've found that humiliating me makes me remember things far longer than I normally would." The man said nothing for a moment, watching him as he smoked his cigarette. Glenn remembered he still had hold of the remaining joint, and raised it to his lips for a drag of his own. He noticed the mans eyes widen slightly, recognizing the smell. He took a deep drag and the held his breath, as he offered it to the man beside him.

"Thanks." He said quietly, nodding as he accepted the joint. Glenn released his captive breath slowly, his head feeling pleasantly foggy now that the booze and the hash were combining in his system. He watched as the man held his own cigarette aside, taking a deep drag on the joint that Krystal had brought out with her. He nodded as he withdrew the joint from his lips, holding his own breath as he savored the feeling. He offered it back to Glenn, who almost dropped it as the man spoke to him again. "'S some good shit man."

"Thanks." Glenn said with a shrug that he hoped was nonchalant. He decided to keep to himself that it wasn't actually _his_ shit, savoring the compliment for himself. Warmth, happiness and a general buzz ran throughout his body and mind, and Glenn knew he was smiling like an idiot but damn, it was good to be out.

'So, where you from?' The guy asked, and Glenn turned to him, giggling slightly as he took another toke on his joint.

'I was born and raised in Macon, but as you can no doubt tell from my stunning good looks, I'm Korean!' He babbled, before pressing his hand to his mouth. He could practically _feel_ himself turning red, but he couldn't bring himself to feel entirely bad for being so open, especially when he noticed the tiny upward curl at the edge of the other guys mouth. 'Sorry!' He giggled, offering the joint back to his companion.

'No worries Korea,' he said quietly, taking the joint and drawing a long drag which effectively finished it. He held his breath, squinting as he dropped the butt to the pavement and ground it beneath his heel. When he released his mouthful of smoke, he watched Glenn, like a predator about to devour its prey. Glenn was _very_ , willing prey. 'So, you still enjoyin' the view?' Glenn was pretty sure he should be mortified that he had been overheard, but he found that he could only summon up a very, very tiny feeling of guilt. One which was easily squashed beneath a powerful desire.

'Uh-huh,' he said, nodding his head coyly. The other man moved closer, leaning one arm against the wall, close beside Glenn's ear. His movements caused Glenn to move back himself, leaning against the wall for support. Soon enough he found himself trapped, though he truly, truly did _not_ mind at all. When the other man leaned in closer, pressing his mouth against Glenn's, it was all he could do stop himself whimpering. Instead he opened his mouth and allowed the stranger access immediately, tasting some sort of alcohol and cigarettes, along with the after taste of the joint they had shared as the mans tongue invaded. He raised a hand to the other mans shoulder, gripping on tightly as he pulled the man closer. He was rewarded with a sharp roll of the hip, bringing the other man flush against him, as their kiss became both deeper and hungrier. A nip to his lips had him groaning, rutting up against the other man like a dog in heat. He felt the heat and blood flowing through him, pooling in his groin as his dick hardened, chafing against his jeans. He looped the fingers of his free hand into the belt hoops of the other mans jeans, trying to drag him closer still. He moaned as the skillful tongue in his mouth, roughly tangled with his own, drawing it into the other mans mouth, only so he could bite it. The rough bite of nails in his shoulder made him keen, breaking away for air as he all but whimpered with need and desire.

'Wanna get outta here, Korea?' Came a low murmur, somewhere around the region of his neck. Glenn found it hard to form words as his throat was lavished with a kiss that made it extremely hard to think through. He made what he thought to be a consenting noise and cried out when he felt the other mans teeth sink into his shoulder hard. 'Where?' He asked, as he licked the wounded area on Glenn's shoulder which he had bitten. Glenn panted and tried to concentrate enough to make himself stand on his own feet, pushing the stranger just far enough away that he could breath fresh air and get his bearings. Glenn's looked up to find the other man had a calculating, yet lustful look in his eye, as if Glenn was the most confusing but addictive puzzle waiting to be solved.

"Uh, let me just tell my friends?" Glenn hedged, already planning the best way to escape from Krystal's grasp.

"Sure." The man said. "Gotta get my guitar anyways." Glenn nodded and tried to remember how to move his feet. When he got the hang of it, he made his unsteady way to the back door, where he was immediately set upon by three attention starved females. Calming these raging beasts was not easy, but Glenn eventually managed to extract himself from their grasp, via promises of details for them all the next day. He received a hug from each, and a kiss on the cheek for luck from Krystal, before he cut across the dance-floor and escaped the bar through the main entrance. The other man was waiting for him, with a look of hunger in his eyes which Glenn knew would not be satisfied by mere _food_.

'This way.' Glenn said, leading the way and knowing, from the sweet ache in his dick and his shoulder, that the other man would follow. Glenn's apartment was neither glamorous nor even tidy, but it was near, and Glenn was eternally grateful for this fact. The stranger kept up with him easily, his long stride making Glenn's shorter appear more hurried than he was, or at least that's what he hoped. A journey which had taken him fifteen minutes with the girls, and Iain, took less than ten with just Glenn and his companion. He missed the lock with his key several times, before his companion deftly guided his hand to the lock and helped him turn the key. His skin blistered with longing wherever the other man touched him, his fingers aching to touch themselves. They climbed the stairs to the first floor, and again, Glenn needed help getting the key into the lock, although perhaps not quite so much as he made out. The other man shoved him inside as soon as the door was open, deftly shutting it again once they were both through with his heel. Before the door even latched shut, Glenn was pressed against the wall, his mouth filled with a foreign tongue. He groaned and willingly let himself be filled, raising his arms to draw the other man closer. He grasped at the collar of the other mans jacket, using it to deepen the kiss they shared. He rolled his hips into the other mans, moaning when the action was returned, harder.

The stranger tugged at his shirt, undoing the buttons Glenn realized with a pleasant jolt. Excitement poured through him, as he in return, began to remove the other mans clothing. The jacket fell to the floor moments later, followed by his own shirt. He hissed at the feeling of a solid, naked chest against his own, feeling his temperature rise beneath the touch and passionate, rough kiss of the other man. He rested one hand on the other mans belt buckle, groaning as the other man snapped his hips forward and jabbed Glenn's arousal with something equally as hard. The hard kiss disappeared briefly, and Glenn twisted his head slightly in an attempt to breath some cooler air, for that around them seemed to be just as boiling hot as their skin seemed to be wherever it touched.

'You gonna do somethin' bout that, Korea?' The other man mumbled, his lips hovering lightly beside Glenn's ear. As soon as he finished speaking, the other man leaned down to take advantage of Glenn's exposed throat, his teeth grazing the hot and sweat soaked skin. Glenn groaned and whimpered, rolling his hips upwards as heat and desire flooded his senses. He felt a hand over his own, guiding it to undo the belt buckle it rested upon and free the trapped erection within. Glenn slowly slid down the zipper, partly to draw out the rush of power and excitement, and partly to torture his partner, hearing a sweet growl of need in return. Glenn turned his head forward again, forcing the other man up from torturing his throat with passionate bites and powerful kisses. He stared the other man in the eye, as he tentatively reached into the other mans open jeans and ran his hand along the hot flesh of his hard cock. The other man closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure, as Glenn wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and began to gently caress the skin. 'Shit...'

'Still want me to do something..?' Glenn teased, and was rewarded with a deep growl. He felt a thrill of power, his own erection pulsing in the confines of his jeans, as he stroked the other man. He gently pushed the other mans trousers to the floor, and gulped as he looked down at what he held. An impressive cock to be sure, long and thick, and just enough to make his mouth both dry with desire, and water with hunger. He pushed the other man away slightly, and fell to his knees. He stared at the beautiful cock before him, watching as pre-cum began to pool at the head. He leaned forward and touched his tongue to the tip, earning a hiss and a groan. He hummed and was rewarded with a beautiful yelp of a moan. As much as he wanted to tease him longer, he was almost desperate himself to do what he knew the other man wanted. He parted his lips, and with his hands on the other mans buttocks, drew his prize closer. The thick cock sank into his open mouth and Glenn almost came in his pants as he tasted the sweet meat. He sucked gently, and felt a hand tangle itself in his hair. He slowly dragged the other mans hips back, and forced the dick partly from his mouth, before slamming his hands forward, drawing the other mans cock deep into his throat. Through the grunting, he guessed the other man understood what he wanted, for he did not have to repeat the gesture. A second hand tangled itself into his hair, before the other man began to move his hips himself. Glenn kept a hold of his ass, clenching his hands tightly whenever he felt the other man slam his cock into his throat. He hummed and moaned as the other man repeatedly drew himself out, and back into his mouth, sucking harder the longer they went on. He stopped him only once, licking and gently grazing the other mans cock with his teeth, before sucking and bobbing his head faster than the other man had been thrusting his hips. He moaned as the other man began to fuck his face once more, relishing the burn as he felt the other mans cock strike the back of his throat.

The stranger suddenly pulled out, grabbing the base of his wet cock and moaning loudly. He pulled Glenn to his feet and Glenn walked backward into his apartment, undoing his trousers as he went. He hissed as cool air hit his burning cock, as he pushed his trousers to his ankles. He felt a hard surface dig into his hip, and glanced down to see the edge of his small dining table. Not wanting to wait, he turned and spread his legs, turning his head to glance over his shoulder coyly. With his lips puffy from sucking his companions cock he could understand the lust filling the other mans eyes. He felt fire spread through his blood, as the other mans eyes drifted over his body, coming to rest on his ass. Glenn leaned forward, and he could tell when his asshole was exposed to the other mans gaze when he heard him hiss a sharp breath and narrow his eyes. The other man stepped forward, and knelt behind Glenn. Glenn's heart thudded erratically, for this was _not_ what he had been expecting. A hand on his back, pressed him harder into the table, before both hands then gripped his ass cheeks tightly, parting them and exposing his asshole better.

'Oh holy _shit!'_ When Glenn felt the wet tongue touch his anus, he couldn't contain himself, slumping against the table as he panted heavily. He felt the tip of that wet tongue circle his anus, wiggling teasingly against his hole. He groaned and pressed his ass back, and was rewarded when the tongue broke through and _entered_ his ass. He moaned, and whimpered, panting and all but crying with pleasure as the wet tongue fought against his muscles, lathering them in spit and saliva. 'Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, _fuck! Yes!_ ' He cried, feeling the hands clench hard at his ass cheeks with each curse that left his mouth. He felt the tongue retreat, but didn't have long to mourn the loss, for it was quickly replaced with two very wet fingers. They scissored and twisted, stretching his asshole as wide, though as quickly as they could.

'Just fuck me now, now, _please now!_ ' He begged, and he heard a strangled curse in return. The fingers retreated and Glenn felt the other man move. He felt the large cock against his ass, and he felt desire swarm him entirely. 'Please...' He whimpered, and he heard a low groan escape them both, as the other man pressed his hard cock against Glenn's tight entrance. He moaned as his ass stretched around the intruding cock, feeling it both burn and pulse. He panted heavily into the table top, groaning as he felt hands grip his hips, nails dragging hard against his skin. The large cock entering him stopped briefly, giving him time to adjust that Glenn did not want. He needed this, _now._ He pushed himself back, and heard a choked groan, as his ass began to suck the other mans cock deeper inside of him. When he was finally full, he moaned loudly and bit into his arm gently, salivating heavily. He moaned as the other man began to move, not gently as most would expect from a considerate partner, but hard and rough, that of a man possessed by a need to find release soon.

'Fuck, yeah, oh- shit, harder, yes! Urgh, more! _Harder!_ ' Glenn quickly became incoherent, shouting words every so often in encouragement, but otherwise drawn too deeply into the pleasure he felt to express himself. He groaned as the other man slammed his hips against him, driving his hard dick deeper into Glenn's ass. He whimpered at the fast pace, the excitement in his chest making his heart thud insanely. His breath came in short bursts, between his cries of arousal and pleasure. He felt his cock twitch and ache, desperate for friction. He licked one hand and moved it down, grasping himself firmly as he began to move his hand in time to the other mans thrusts. He felt the cock in his ass slam into him, over and over again, and he could not focus on anything but the immense pleasure which coursed throughout his entire body. When a spark of lightning hit him, he cried out desperately, stroking his own dick faster as his body was wracked with a pleasure so deep in sank into his bones.

'Shit..!' He heard the strangled gasp behind him, and moaned as the cock in his ass sped up, slamming harder into him before he felt it begin to pulse inside of him. Warmth flooded his ass, and he groaned heavily as he sank into the pleasure thrumming through him, and felt his cock begin to overflow. His orgasm washed through him, making his bones heavy and his skin ache. He whimpered as he felt the cock in his ass begin to pull out, wishing it would stay just a little longer. He let his forehead rest against the table for a moment, trying to calm his breathing and his wildly beating heart. He heard the other man moving around his apartment, but did not feel himself able to move yet. After another few minutes, he felt some small strength begin to creep back into his bones, and he pushed himself up from the table. He turned to find his companion shrugging into his jacket, and he couldn't find it in himself to be too disappointed, for glorious though it had been, this guy did _not_ seem to be the commitment type.

'You're welcome to stay and go another round,' he said, not really expecting the other man to accept. Though he paused briefly, the other man continued to dress and within minutes, he seemed ready to leave. The only give away to his activities, was his labored breathing, his damp hair, and the aura of sex that surrounded him. Glenn watched as the other man hesitated, before walking over to him. Glenn did not bother pulling his trousers up, and he felt his dick twitch at the appreciative glance the other man threw his lower anatomy.

'Maybe 'nother time, huh?' He drawled. Glenn smiled and nodded, and relished the feel of the other mans hands on the back of his head as he was given a rough yet lingering kiss goodbye. His tongue darted into the others mouth, too quick for him to bite, and then the other mans lips were gone. 'See ya 'round, Korea.' Glenn watched as the other man walked away, making his way out of his apartment.

'Can I at least know the name of the best fuck I've ever had?' Glenn asked. The other man hesitated in the doorway, but he did not glance back, before he continued walking, and softly shut the door. Glenn sighed heavily, and finally pulled up his trousers, before he walked to his sofa and fell on it face first. He smiled as he felt the pleasant ache all over his body. 'He'll be back.' He muttered to himself, as he drifted off to sleep, where he dreamt of handsome strangers, who played guitar.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something I started like, YEARS ago... I originally had up til they were smoking outside and I thought about posting it there, but then the smut would have needed to be a chapter on its own, and I wanted it to be a full on start - so that then I can start from a fresh point next chapter, rather than carrying on the first chapter.
> 
> ANYWAY - I imagine people are all like, WTF?! You just uploaded a new fic like MINUTES AGO! WTF ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?! or; PICK A GODDAMN FANDOM WOMAN! But uh, well like I said, this is technically really old and I just thought it deserved finishing... so...
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, and whether you want to read more! Please review and take my poll, if you can (pretty please?) hope to hear from you all soon
> 
> x My love to you all x


End file.
